Musical themes
Michael Giacchino's musical score for Lost makes use of numerous recurring leitmotifs and themes, often with associations to specific characters, locations, or actions. Character themes Ben Ben's main theme began as a general theme for the Others. He also later received a flash sideways theme. His centric episodes in season 4 and season 6 lent him action motifs. The video game Lost: Via Domus granted him a theme that was itself almost identical, but slightly different, to his main theme. Charlie Charlie's main theme began by depicting his addiction, while a second theme played during his redemption scenes. Charlie also shared a love theme with Claire. Claire Claire's main theme also served as a love theme with Charlie. A second theme especially characterized scenes with Aaron, and she gained two motifs for her season 6 persona. She and Kate shared a flash sideways theme, and Claire also had her own flash sideways theme. Daniel A main theme characterized many of Faraday's scenes, including those with Charlotte. A motif played during scenes involving his experiments. Desmond Desmond had a main theme for most of the series and a second theme for his season 6 mission. Another motif characterized his flashes. Eko Eko had a theme for his emotional moments and a motif for action scenes. The Freighties The theme for the freighter also characterized its people, particularly Frank. They also had a separate two motifs. Hurley Hurley's first theme is a playful four-note melody. A second theme originally characterized Hurley's pained past, and a third theme played during other emotional moments. Another theme played during scenes related to his mediumship. Hurley also received a new motif in the flash sideways. Jack Jack's action motif from the first season played during his scenes for the whole series, often with a counterpoint. In season two, he received a love theme for his relationship with Sarah that later spread to other characters. In season three, he finally received his own full theme and also a second motif. At the end of the season, a new motif appeared for him. He also received a flash forward theme that would later play during many meetings between him and Kate. Finally, his flash sideways received a separate theme as well as an additional motif. Kate Kate's received her main theme and a motif in the first season. She also shared a love theme with Sawyer and another theme with Jack. In the flash sideways, Kate had a theme with Claire and her own action motif. Jin and Sun An Asian-flavored theme originally characterized the couple. Their main love theme later replaced it, and another motif characterized scenes related to conflict in the relationship. Sun also received her own motif for her quest for revenge against Ben. Locke Locke's first theme originally characterized his mysterious hunter-gatherer side, and a second theme played during his emotional moments. A variation on the first formed his mystery theme, and two variations on the second formed two other themes, one for more tragic scenes and one for his communion with the island. A separate motif played during scenes related to Locke's destiny, and the Man in Black later used this theme after taking his form. Another motif played about once a season. Locke also had a separate flash sideways theme. As a main character in the video game Lost: Via Domus, Locke had a theme within the game that served as his Via Domus theme. The Man in Black The Man in Black originally used Locke's main theme, and he continued using Locke's motif. He later received two themes of his own: one for his Locke form (which shared elements with Locke's fourth theme) and one for his original human form. He also has motifs for his monster form - first one and then a second. In addition, he has motifs for his chase scenes and his slaughtering scenes. Miles Miles had one theme for his emotional scenes and a motif for scenes related to his mediumship. The Others The Others' main motif consists of low pizzicato strings and plays throughout the series. The Others' early theme later characterized Ben exclusively. Another early theme played in season 2 and the beginning of season 3. They received an action motif in season 3. Sawyer Sawyer's main theme is a surly four-note motif. A separate theme characterized his past, particularly his quest to find the original Sawyer. Sawyer had a love theme with Kate and a second with Juliet. He also had another theme in the flash sideways. Sayid Sayid's main theme played for most of the series. He and Shannon shared a love theme. He also had a separate motif and a flash sideways theme. Shannon Shannon had a theme, another theme that she shared with Boone and a love theme with Sayid. Other characters Mother, Alex, Christian, Claudia, Jacob, Juliet, Danielle, Michael and Walt, Mikhail, Nikki and Paulo, the Oceanic 6, Richard and Rose and Bernard all have their own character themes or motifs. Emotion themes The main theme plays throughout the series and serves as a basis for several other themes, including the life and death theme, the home theme and the main flash sideways theme. Another theme, played about once a season, characterizes reunion scenes and leaving the island. Love themes Themes characterize particular pairings, though they often also play during other scenes. Bernard and Rose, Charlie and Claire, Desmond and Penny, Jack and Sarah, Jin and Sun, Juliet and Sawyer, Kate and Sawyer and Sayid and Shannon all have their own love themes. Island themes The series has three main traveling themes. The first, a repeating five-note motif, plays during exploration scenes. A second has a more epic feel and plays especially in finales. A third begins in season 2. A mystery theme also often characterizes such discovery scenes, sometimes accompanied by a counterpoint. Setting themes Individual themes play during scenes involving the freighter, the Heart, the Orchid, the submarine, the Swan and the Temple. Chronological list of themes Season 1 * Crash motif ** Waking motif ** Mystery theme ** Action beat ** Main theme ** Main theme counterpoint ** Camp motif ** Grim motif ** Traveling theme #1 ** Footing motif ** Action motif ** Warning motif * Nikki and Paulo ** Traveling theme #2 ** Doom motif ** Casualty motif * Thought and Worry ** Suspense motif ** 2nd suspense motif ** Secrets uncovered ** Revelation motif ** Search motif ** Interrogation motif ** Kate's suspense motif ** Dramatic drums ** Michael and Walt * Attack and flight ** Locke's 1st theme ** Locke's 2nd theme ** Danger motif * Christian's Motif ** Kate's stare ** Life and death * Sun and Jin's 1st theme ** Kwons motif * Boar motif ** Animals attack ** Bad news ** Charlie's addiction ** Charlie's redemption ** Lighthearted action * Sawyer's theme ** Jack's motif * Sayid's theme ** Rousseau's theme ** Sayid's motif * Claire's theme ** Psychic motif * Exploration motif ** Tense Jack ** Charlie's suspense motif ** Hatch discovery * Kate's motif * Bilingual motif ** Action conclusion ** Pursuit motif ** Monster motif ** Miles's Theme ** Jack and Locke ** Shannon's theme * Mourning motif * Charlie's thievery ** Secrets motif ** Enemies motif ** Tense percussion ** Ethan's motif ** Jack vs the Others ** Regret motif * Original Sawyer's theme ** Foreboding motif ** Test of Vengeance ** Claire and Aaron ** Fate and Fathers * Kate's love theme ** Uneasiness motif * Hurley's 1st theme ** Hurley's motif ** Adventure motif * Locke's mystery theme ** Dream motif ** Locke's motif ** Locke's 2nd motif ** Freighter motif * Boone's theme * Kate's theme ** Distrust motif ** Kate's tears * Leaving the Island ** Reveal motif ** Wreck motif * Chasing Rousseau ** Dark Territory motif Season 2 * Fearful transition ** Walt's apparitions ** Swan theme ** Love theme * Destruction motif ** Station investigation ** Michael's motif ** Sneaking motif ** Discovery theme ** Mystery Motif ** DHARMA patrol ** Tailies' motif * Jack's counterpoint ** Hatch motif ** Chase motif ** Standing down * Hurley's 2nd theme ** Hurley's 3rd theme * Rustling motif ** Others' motif ** Sun and Jin * Sayid and Shannon * Water rescues ** Others' suspense motif ** Action percussion * Arming up ** Ana Lucia's motif * Jack and Kate * Eko's theme ** Eko's motif ** Eko and Yemi ** Eko's action motif * Night motif * Escape motif ** Rousseau and Alex ** DHARMA Stations ** Danielle's motif * Traveling theme #3 ** Sun and Jin's relationship ** Kwonflict motif * Rose and Bernard * Ben's action motif * Worried words ** Vertical Eko ** Standoff motif * Ben's theme ** Team Widmore's motif ** Others' theme * Mystery counterpoint ** Desmond's theme ** Reconnaissance motif * Season finale action theme ** Bomb motif **Betrayal motif ** Contact motif Season 3 * The Others' action theme ** Hydra theme ** Jack's 2nd motif ** Others' mystery theme ** Jack's theme * Desmond's flashes * Surgery theme * Juliet's theme * Submarine theme * Suspense motif * Ben's theme ** Cabin motif * Planning motif * Jack's faith ** Ben's action motif Season 4 * Hurley's mediumship ** Tension motif * Freighter crew motif ** Freighter crew 2nd motif ** Freighter theme ** Miles's motif * Faraday's experiments * Ben's suspense motif * Locke's 3rd theme ** Locke's 4th theme * Home theme ** Sun's motif ** Orchid motif * Narrative motif ** Time travel motif * Frank's instructions ** Cliffhanger motif Season 5 * Dr. Chang's motif ** Suspense motif * 1954 Others' motif ** Eloise's theme * Desmond's action motif ** Daniel & Charlotte's theme ** Ben and Widmore motif * Sawyer's love theme * DHARMA/Widmore motif ** Sawyer's action motif * Duel motif ** Jughead theme * Jacob's theme ** DHARMA motif Season 6 * Deja vu motif ** Underwater motif ** Suspense motif ** Locke's sideways theme ** FLocke's theme ** Monster's 2nd motif ** Monster Attack motif ** LA X landing * Temple theme ** Temple motif ** Sayid's temple motif ** Kate's escape ** Kate's action motif * Kate's sideways theme ** Temple suspense motif ** Claire's sideways theme ** Dogen's Theme ** Medical motif * Hurley's sideways theme ** Man in Black's mystery theme * Jack's sideways motif ** Jack's sideways theme ** Claire's motif ** Claire's 2nd motif * Sayid's sideways theme ** Monster's chase motif * Ben's 2nd action motif ** Ben's sideways theme ** Richard's suspense motif * Sawyer's sideways theme * Richard's theme ** Man in Black's theme ** Legend of the Island ** Brothers' suspense motif * Team Widmore's theme ** Widmore's suspense motif ** Desmond's sideways theme * Confrontation motif ** Destiny motif ** Baggage motif * Preparation motif * Claudia's theme ** Maternal motif ** Light theme * Ford and Straume's motif ** Heart theme See also * Michael Giacchino * Soundtracks - All six seasons have soundtrack albums featuring music from the show. * The Lost Symphony - A symphonic work for orchestra featuring music from the show. * [[Music|Songs featured in Lost]] * January 9, 2006 Official Lost Podcast - A special orchestra edition in which Michael Giacchino takes a tour of the scoring stage, and introduces musicians and instruments that make up the sound of Lost * April 10, 2007 Official Lost Podcast - A video podcast in which Giacchino is interviewed and takes a tour of the scoring stage * Incidental music download thread - A collection of Lost music tracks captured from various episodes * *